


love like crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roddy and barry are having issues. barry goes to monroe for advice. </p>
<p>fluffy and super dialogue-heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like crazy

"I just feel like I make him mad all the time." Morose isn't a good sound for anybody and it's especially bad when it's weighing down Barry Rabe's voice. He'd called Monroe at nine that morning, telling him flatly that he was skipping school and could he come over? Usually Monroe would've lectured him -- their whole group of wayward Wesen teenagers, minus Holly and Roddy, have issues with attendance, apparently -- but there's very obviously something wrong, and he says _yes_ without a second thought. 

He assumes something's wrong between Barry and his parents -- Frank is a good guy, but Monroe remembers being a teenager very well -- but Barry walks into his house, drops his bookbag on the floor and says _I think Roddy's gonna break up with me_. Now they're sitting on Monroe's back porch, both holding mugs of coffee, although Monroe knows Barry probably won't drink his. 

"What, you think me and Nick never piss each other off?" 

Barry looks at him. "Do you?" 

Monroe laughs a little bit. "All the time," he says. "I don't think very many people find somebody that they get along with all the time no matter what." 

Barry shrugs one big shoulder. "I just feel like Roddy can... I don't know, do better. Find somebody smarter that actually knows what he's talking about all the time." He's quiet, then adds, "I know I wasn't what he was looking for." 

"I wasn't looking for a Grimm," Monroe says gently, and wonders when he and Nick became the litmus test for relationships. "At the risk of sounding like a Hallmark card -- sometimes it doesn't really matter what you're looking for, it matters what you find." 

"That was pretty Hallmark card-y," Barry says. "But yeah, I guess. I never thought I'd end up with a Reinigen. Or that I'd give a shit if a Reinigen was mad at me." 

"Why do you think he's mad at you?" 

"I didn't go to his recital thing." Barry sounds a little bit ashamed. "I fell asleep after lacrosse and woke up at like, ten." 

"Oh," Monroe says. "Damn. Well... did you apologize?" 

"Yeah," Barry says. "I mean, of course, his recitals are kind of -- big, you know? I apologized a million times and he was all 'it's fine' but -- not like it was actually fine, you know?" 

Monroe nods. He totally knows. Nick does that, like he doesn't want Monroe to know he's upset. 

"And I don't try to blow him off, I just forget sometimes." Barry sounds absolutely miserable. "And I'm not, like, romantic or anything, ever, I don't know _how_ to be, the first time I kissed him I think he thought I was going to beat him up. Boyfriends are _hard_." 

"You know what Nick did the first time we kissed?" 

"Normally I'd say I don't wanna know," Barry says after a moment, "but I kind of do." 

Monroe's quiet for a moment. "We were sitting back here," he says. "On the steps. Late, midnight, probably -- after Juliette left he started staying here more. And we'd been talking, and it was quiet, and he goes, 'are you gonna kiss me or not?'" He smiles, and notices that Barry is, too. "And I just thought, _you asshole_."

"But you did," Barry says. 

"Of course I did." He takes a long sip of coffee. Barry does, too. "I'm just saying, man, relationships aren't ever like they are in the movies, not all the time. First kisses don't go like they're supposed to. You're gonna miss recitals, and he'll probably miss your lacrosse games sometimes. And you'll fight, and sometimes it'll be bad, and sometimes you'll go to bed pissed off." He glances at Barry; the younger man isn't looking at him. "But you and Roddy have a good thing going. Stop yourself in the middle of a fight and remind yourself how crazy you are about him." 

"I hope so," Barry says. "I feel like a whiny piece of shit but I just don't -- you know?" 

"I get you, dude," Monroe says. "I remember how fucking stressful my first relationship was, if I can save one of you guys all that, I will." 

"You kind of rock," Barry says, and stands up. "I'm gonna go woo my boyfriend, I think." 

"He's at school," Monroe says. "Maybe wait until lunch or something." 

"Nope," Barry says. "I'm going to woo him right now. Thanks for the advice, man." 

Monroe sighs, a little bit fondly, and waves him off. He hears Barry's Hummer start a minute later, and only then does he text Nick.

_you'll never believe who i just gave boyfriend advice to,_ he says. _it involved our first kiss, btw._

_oh God in what context?_

_proof that things don't have to be like movies to be awesome_.

_you sap_

_indeed._


End file.
